Sweet Candy
by aoi secret-hodgepodge
Summary: Kyouya needs help and the only one who can give a helping hand is Haruhi. But, he got a lot more than he bargained for. KyouyaXHaruhi
1. Inception

Disclaimer: I wish Ouran High School Host Club was mine but damn! It wasn't. Title: Sweet Candy 

Summary: Kyouya needs some help and the only one who can give a helping hand is Haruhi. But, he got a lot more than he bargained for.

Chapter 1: Inception

"Your assigned room is VIP room number 316. It's the last room at the West Wing of the 7th floor. He's a very important client so please do your best to please him." The manager of a famous first-class hotel in Miyazaki-ken personally approached Fujioka Haruhi just to reassure his clients' satisfaction. Even for a starter, he was impressed of her unusual background so it became easy for him to trust the girl.

She bows down acknowledging respect for the man; saying her words before leaving, "Yes, I'll do my best to reassure the hotel's reputation."

…

It was already a year after graduating in Ouran. And it's already been a month since she lost her communication with the Host Club. Studying for the Bar Examination during the day and doing her part-time job at night makes her too busy to call a member of the Host Club. Besides, she sees no point in interfering their lives just to say _hello_.

'_Good God! I think being a lawyer would be much easier than to clean a room like this. It's more like a dumping site than a VIP room."_ Her reaction with no ill intentions after seeing the room she was assigned to.

It seems that the VIP client still hasn't fixed his things. His traveling bag was widely open and his clothes were scattered on the bed. Papers were all over the floor and even receipt from expensive restaurants could be seen.

After deeply sighing, she started picking up all the papers and organized it in a folder. She threw all the receipts and cleaned the bed next.

…

" If not Lady Éclair Tonnerre then, who?"

" I'm sorry, Father. But this id the one thing I can't allow to happen."

"It's the only way to save it. You know very well about that."

" I'm really sorry, Otousan. I'll call again if I already have a better proposal to make."

He turned his cellphone off and adjusted his eyeglasses. _" If I can't find a better way then, I just have to look for a better girl."_

…

" Fujioka!"

"Yes?"

" Here's the dinner for your guest."

" Ah. Thank you."

"And one more thing, Fujioka."

"Yes?"

"(Whispers) I heard the guy occupying room 316 is quite handsome and rich. You should be careful. Rich people are more of a beast than poor people. He might be attracted to you and…lock you in his room and…and harass you! Oh, what a horrible thing. Please be careful, Fujioka.

" You horribly remind me of someone, Chef."

" Really? Should I be honored then?"

" Maybe not. He's a stupid kind of person. 'Til later then, Chef."

She turned back having a smile on her face. It always makes her happy everytime she remembers about a bunch of stupid guys ruled by a stupid king. Well, Ootori Kyouya is an exception, though.

My notes: Please!!!!! This is my first-ever fanfic. Reviews. Criticisms. Comments. Suggestions. I appreciate those things very much. Mata nee!


	2. Unanticipated Union

Chapter 2: Unanticipated Union

It was a great flamboyant chandelier. He was blankly staring at it for almost an hour (even though it was not open). He was quite restless for the past few days and that made his head aches. The silence was broken because of some soft knocks on his door.

"Sir, dinner's served."

"Come in."

She opened the door revealing herself to the guest. It was a dim-lit room so she can't clearly recognize the face of the guest. She bows down and without any hesitation, introduced herself to him. "My name's Fujioka Haruhi and I'm here to please you at my very best."

Then, all the lights opened succeedingly. And a familiar voice called out her name. "Haruhi?" She looked up to see who beholds of that voice.

"Kyo…Kyouya-senpai! You're our…guest?"

"Is there something wrong with that, Haruhi?"

"N-no…I just didn't think about meeting you here."

"It's indeed unexpected. Well, the owner of this hotel is a good friend of my father so I decided to stay here for awhile. Anyway, my servant Haruhi, won't you serve me my dinner yet?"

"Ah, I see. I work here so I'm your servant. Very well, here's your dinner, Kyouya-senpai."

"We've graduated already so there's no need to be polite."

She took the food from the tray and arranged it in a table near the fireplace. Kyouya sat down and began eating in a classy manner like he always does. Haruhi just stood quietly beside him.

"Is this your new part-time job?"

"Ah, that's right, young master."

"I told you there's no need to be formal. Just call me in my name."

"Ah…Kyouya, I was wondering. What brings you here?"

Silence covered the whole room. Kyouya puts down his knife and fork. He wiped his mouth with a clean, white tissue and stood up.

"I'll get no merits even if I tell you."

"Kyouya…"

"You may step out now, Haruhi. You know how busy I am."

Kyouya opened the door for her and she went out placidly with her tray. _"I wonder what happened to Kyouya-senpai…"_

…

Kyouya was not in his room that early morning. Haruhi was still wondering about Kyouya's sudden change of attitude last night. She knew Kyouya very well. He may be a problematic person when it comes to business but he definitely knew how to hide it well. And last night, he saw a different Kyouya. He was more emotional rather than being his usual rational self. _"There's something going on…and it's worrying Kyouya-senpai too much."_

…

"Kyouya, hiding won't do you any good."

"I'm sorry if I'm making trouble, Father. But, can I offer a proposal?"

**Hekhek…thanks for the reviews!!Blackwings95…the first review I have read.Thank you so much…MwahuggZ**


	3. Dilemma

Chapter 3: Dilemma 

"Kyouya-senpai? Young master, are you here?"

"Oh, Haruhi."

Kyouya was currently drying his hair with a white towel. He was only wearing his white bathrobe. Observing his looks, it seemed that Kyouya just finished taking a bath.

"Here's the medicine you've asked."

"Ah, thank you."

"Are you feeling sick, Kyouya?"

"Not really. This medicine has some other purpose."

"I see. Uhm…if you need something, don't hesitate to call me."

With that, she turned away and headed for the door but Kyouya called him again.

"Haruhi…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think it's wrong to run away from problems?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's because I've been running away from my problems recently."

"Senpai?"

Haruhi stared at him fascinatingly and smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Remember, you can get no merits from me."

"Who told you I won't…"

"Eh?"

Kyouya held her wrist and pushed her to the wall. "That hurt, Kyouya." He cornered on the wall; placing his both hands juxtaposely and trapping her within him.

"Kyo-kyouya…"

"You know me very well, Haruhi. I act upon knowing the merits I can get."

"W-what…can you get from me?"

"Something only a woman has…something that cannot be renewed…something that can help me."

"Huh?"

"Did you know that I'm engaged to Lady Éclair Tonnerre?"

"That was…Tamaki-senpai's…"

"I guess you can still remember."

"You are…engaged? With her?"

Her heart was aching. It was something her heart shouldn't feel but pain was unexpectedly there; knowing that Ootori Kyouya was already engaged.

"Professionally speaking, yes…but knowing me surely gave you the idea why I'm here."

"Are you hiding from them?"

"Exactly. And you're the only one I know who can help me." 

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

**Hahaha…hehehe…;)thanks for all the people who gave out their comments and criticisms…I thought no one would ever read this story. I'm so flat…no, change that to flattered. Yeah, I knew the chapters are running out short but I'm just following what's on my draft…Sorry to all who got disappointed.**


	4. Clandestine Feelings

Chapter 4: Clandestine Feelings

Once again, he held her wrist tightly and threw her on his bed.

"Kyouya, it's not nice pushing and throwing me all over the place. Can't you at least-"

She was stopped in the middle of her sentence when Kyouya abruptly turned the lights off leaving only the lampshade as their only source of light. She saw a glimpse of Kyouya swallowing something and climbed onto the bed, joining her. She was just shockingly staring at him.

Kyouya deliberately pushed her down, making her lie down. His face started to lower and desisted nigh to hers. Haruhi's cheeks turned into deep crimson. She can feel her cheeks turning into that _embarrassing_ color.

"I need you now, Haruhi." He whispered in her ear.

"Kyou-kyouya…stop it!" She was pushing him but Kyouya was just too _manly_ fro her. She kept protesting and tried to sit up but when she pushed her head up, Kyouya sealed her lips with his and never did let go of it.

Her lips were very effeminate and the most delicate of its kind. Any guy would want this kind of girl. If he correctly remembers, he was Haruhi's second kiss. The first was from a girl and it was really a pure accident. It means, he's the first guy to touch those red lips. He was the luckiest bastard that was given a chance to own and taste her due to a series of events. He felt her fragility so he kissed her with tactfulness, making sure that she gets comfortable with him. Haruhi's eyes were widened with shock.

He held her both wrists tightly, positioning himself atop of her and locking her below him. Haruhi, still confused from the sudden events, turned her head away; breaking the kiss.

"Kyou-kyouya…"

"Haruhi…please be mine tonight."

"W-what? A-are you drugged?"

"Please, Haruhi. I want you so bad."

"Kyou-kyouya…"

"I don't want to get married to a person I'm not in love with…"

"Kyou-kyouya…"

The Kyouya in front of her was a thousand miles different from the Kyouya she knew. It's impossible for the Kyouya she knew to act so recklessly like this and it's too much for her to hear those words from him. The _Kyouya _in front of her was full of sympathy. In conclusion, Kyouya was not Kyouya.

"Would you let me have you…Haruhi?" he whispered.

"Uhmm, Kyo-kyouya…I think having m-me wouldn't h-help you either."

"At least, I'm in love with you…"

Kyouya's voice echoed through her mind. All of this can't be happening. Especially now. Or else she might gave in and confess her true, hidden feelings for him without thinking of the probable consequences.

As she stared at him in awe, his face slowly lowered down and once again, captured her roseate lips. Kyouya seemed to be fervid. Kyouya's grip on her both wrists went tighter and tighter every time she tries to move in protest. And now, Kyouya's tongue was being more playful and encroached her mouth.

Her intense feeling for him made her gave in and freely gave way for his tongue to enter her mouth. She suddenly felt something being pushed by Kyouya's tongue to her throat and she unintentionally swallowed it. Kyouya parted from her and gasped for air. She, on the other hand, coughed and tried to catch her breath.

It was not so long when Kyouya seized her lips again for another breath-taking kiss. But now, his tongue was getting dainty. It was not contented of being inside her mouth. His tongue started roaming her mouth and massaged her tongue.

His tongue was so exquisite and gentle. Gentle but devilish. Devilish but impassioned. He was, indeed, a gentle, luscious kisser. It deeply massages her tongue as if it's tempting her tongue to move in unison with his. And as expected from a feeble girl-thought-to-be-a-guy-because-of-her-unconsciousness-in-gender, she finally gave in.

Her tongue started battling with his tongue. She can feel electric current flowing through her veins. And, it's giving her excitement she had never felt before. Every stroke of his tongue creates an unfathomable heat inside her body. Heat that made her loses her mind over him. Heat that made her forget who she was and who she's with. Heat that would eventually make her gives it all.


	5. Desire and Hormonal Fulfillment

Chapter 5: Desire and Hormonal Fulfillment

**Flashback:**

_The room was covered dark. She just stayed there lying on the bed; staring at the man atop of him._

"_You wouldn't do that, senpai. You can get no merits from sleeping with me." she uttered._

_Kyouya simply smiled at her answer and sat down; to think that the girl was perfectly right. It was an impressive answer._

**Haruhi's own Flashback:**

_Their position, that night was indeed very awkward. She deeply knew that she was blushing and __it's a very good thing that every corner of the room was filled with darkness._

_Ootori Kyouya has a nice and well-toned body. His also smells good. No wonder that he's a part of Host Club. Girls were fawning all over him and they would really go mad if they would see this kind of Kyouya atop of her. If it wasn't for her rationality, maybe she had gone crazy over him a moment ago._

_To think, it was the first time her heart was battling against her mind. Oh damn! How could she fall in love with Ootori Kyouya that easily?_

_**Heart vs. Mind Battle**_

'_God, what will I say? Will I be able to tell him now?'_

"You wouldn't do that, senpai."

'_Please tell me you can and tell me that you will. Please.'_

"You can get no merits from sleeping with me."

'_I don't care if none of us would get any merits. I just want to be with you tonight…'_

**End of both Flashbacks and Battle…**

Kyouya took off his bathrobe and voluntarily unbuttoned Haruhi's uniform and slid down her skirt. He left Haruhi's sweet lips and continued giving her butterfly kisses around her neck and shoulder.

Haruhi did nothing but to shut her eyes. "Senpai…" she whispered as Kyouya started playing with her breasts.

"Kyouya-senpai…"

Kyouya went lower and lower in her body, reaching her private. Kyouya pushed her thighs side away and pushed his tongue into her. His tongue, hot and wet, roamed her private and licked her clit.

"Oh, senpai…"

He licked more and more as her entrance went wetter and wetter. Though not spoken, he felt her body pleading for more. He wanted her to beg. To beg for the fulfillment of her, and even his, desires. To beg for pleasure. To beg for satisfaction.

"Senpai…"

"Beg for it, Haruhi…Plead for what you want."

"Oh, senpai…"

"Come on, Haruhi. I know you want it…Beg for more."

"Senpai…please!"

"Please, what? Tell me what you want, Haruhi."

"Onegai, senpai. Please take me. I want you to fuck me now. Onegai…"

Kyouya pulled himself up positioning his body on top of Haruhi's. His left hand held Haruhi's wrist while his other hand held the girl's hip. He positioned his hard cock at Haruhi's entrance and slowly pushed it into her.

"Sen-…pai..."

Her hands grasp his hair as she felt extreme pain in her private. The pain was tearing her apart and it was causing her precious tears to fall down to her cheeks. Kyouya knew what pain Haruhi is in. He restrained his current actions to cease the pain a little.

"Does it hurt…that much?" he asked in a gentle manner while worriedly looking at Haruhi. Haruhi responded nodded with a painful expression on her face.

"Do you still want me to continue this?" A short silence covered the whole room. Just then…"Senpai, please don't stop now."

"Are you sure, Haruhi?"

"Take me, senpai. I want to be yours."

"Haruhi…"


	6. The cANDY

Chapter 6: The Candy

This time, he was more careful in entering her. Trace of pain can still be seen in her expression but it soon turned to be desire as he thrusts gently. And, Haruhi's asking for more.

"Kyouya…hit it again. Hit that spot fast…"

Kyouya, without having any second thoughts, granted Haruhi's wish. He went back to that spot, hit it again and thrusts faster that he reached at an almost violent pace while Haruhi kept shouting his name.

"Kyouya…"

She experienced her first orgasm. And, he thrusts a few more before he came to his climax. He slowly pulled himself out and lay down beside Haruhi, who was panting so fast. Kyouya grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her closer to him. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Haruhi, I love you so much."

"Kyouya-senpai…"

"I'll protect you no matter what happens…even if they take everything away from me…as long as I have you, I won't mind."

"Kyouya…"

Haruhi whispered his name before she totally shut her eyes and slept beside him.

…

Some days later after that night, Haruhi's visits to Kyouya's room, even though it was not necessary for her to come, became more frequent.

"You know, senpai, I was still wondering about that thing you forced me to swallow that night…which tasted like some sort of…hmmm…sweet candy."

"Oh, you haven't figured out that yet?" a small smirk bloomed on his face.

He flipped the page of his paperwork and continued scribbling down something on it while, on the other hand, Haruhi was changing the cover of Kyouya's bed mattress.

"Not really. You just pushed it into my mouth and forced me to swallow it."

"And, what happened next after you've swallowed it?"

"Huh? I don't get it, senpai. What do you mean?"

"Didn't you feel something rise up?"

Haruhi was so puzzled to what Kyouya was pointing out.

"That sweet candy…was an aphrodisiac tablet."

Haruhi was awfully shocked. She slowly turned her head to Ootori Kyouya, like some kind of a broken robot, and was trying to get some sensible explanation from him. Even though last night was her first night of making out, she sensibly knew what aphrodisiacs are for. She knew its effect on people who's going to swallow it. But what she's not able to know was the reason why Kyouya made her swallow it. Kyouya found her shockingly staring at him.

"Haven't I told you?"

"No. I was totally clueless." She replied simply. Knowing this all should have angered her but still, she continues to trust Kyouya.

"Well, I plainly thought that you're going to make it hard for me to own you…so I asked one of the doctors from our medical group to give me one."

Kyouya confidently explained to her; still continuing his work but was actually, distracted with Haruhi's cute expression from his revelations.

"I still can't understand."

"You don't have to understand. You are not going to have any merits even if you DID understand."

Haruhi did not reply. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. All that was there to here was the continuous scribbling of Kyouya on his paper until Kyouya, himself, felt irritable with it. He left his paperwork and stood up. He strode towards her, carefully cupping her cheeks on his hands and lifting it up. Haruhi was a bit backing up.

"What happened…was not just completely lust. It was love." he intimately told her.

"That's what you always tell me, Kyouya-senpai but I perfectly know that…I'm just part of your little plan." she solemnly confessed to him.

"Haruhi…"

"You personally told me that. Isn't it right, senpai?"


	7. Truths and Lies

Chapter 7: Truths and Lies

"You personally told me that. Isn't it right, senpai?"

"Yes, I did tell you that there was a plan and you're of big help. But, I haven't told you the problem exactly…yet."

"Then, why not tell me earlier? Since I was just a _part_ of that little plan of yours, why not tell me what the problem is?"

Haruhi felt stupid acting like this in front of him. She felt so pathetic. Who wouldn't? She _knew_ she was used…used by this person standing in front of her. She wanted to hate him but she terribly can't. She loved Kyouya too much for her to hate him.

Then, she felt those soft lips touching her forehead. It gradually went down to her nose then placed a warm kiss on her own.

"Haruhi, you're not just a part of my plan. You're actually the _whole_ answer to everything. You're the truth behind all those lies."

Tears started to flow from her eyes. Her heart seemed to process those words faster than her brain. Her emotions were unstoppable.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I'm sorry for making you cry like this. I just don't want you hurt in the first place…but I guess, it turns out to be worse than I expected."

Kyouya wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closely to him and hugged her very tight while she softly sobs. He smelled her hair and comforted her. He's ready to confess everything…every little thing.

And so, the confession of the truth starts…

**Flashback:**

_It was the worst news he ever had that day. He was so down. One of the family's properties was about to be transferred to another rich family, the Tonnerre. If it was just a scheme or the real thing, he __does not care. All he had in mind was the way to get out of this trouble. And who knows? The answer to his problem came right away._

_Three days after that, the Tonnerre heiress, Lady Eclaire Tonnerre arranged a dinner appointment for the two of them. The point of this date was to offer a proposal. The day of the dinner came. Kyouya arrived only a little earlier than Lady Eclaire. _

_Upon setting his eyes on her, he knew that she was something else. And how right he was. Lady Eclaire Tonnerre was an eccentric, rich heiress. She was, in his opinion, a perfectionist, an I-get-what-I-want kind of girl and so lady-like, and surely, she's the type of girl he doesn't want to get acquainted with. The first ten minutes with her was like forever in hell. Hearing her proposal was already too much._

"_If you still want your property back then, you'll just have to marry me." She slowly but confidently explained to him as she sips her wine. He secretly choked with the proposal._

"_Excuse me? But, if I'm ever going to marry you, there will be more disadvantages than of the merits I can get, Lady Eclaire."_

"_That, I know. But, it's the easiest way for you to have your property back. Besides, there's always divorce."_

_Lady Eclaire seemed not to be bothered with these kinds of matter. In the tone of her voice, divorce seemed to be an easy topic for her which led him to ask something that he wasn't suppose to ask._

"_May I ask how many divorces you had?"_

_Lady Eclaire simply shot a look at him._

"_If I'm most aware, I had none." then, she continued drinking her wine._

"_I see. But you seem to be comfortable in having a divorce with me, IF ever we get married." He said emphasizing the word 'if'._

"_That was just an idea. If you have a better proposal then, let me hear it." She placed his wineglass down and leaned towards the table with her both hands grasping each other._

"_I assure you that I can give a better proposal in a few days time but a marriage proposal is an exception. Honestly, I'm not good in commitments so I suggest you give me more time to think." He explained to her simply and with that, Lady Eclaire stood up and smiled at him._

"_Present someone who'll be more than willing to help you. If someone ever exists then, I might change my mind and let you have your company back.__ I shall take my leave then. You can call me whenever you've found something impossible. So long, Ootori Kyouya-kun."_

"_See you, Lady Eclaire." He stood up and bowed at her humbly as she walks away. _


End file.
